


欲买桃花同载酒（上）

by yunqiao307



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqiao307/pseuds/yunqiao307





	1. Chapter 1

B熙×A变O华

“你发情期紊乱并不是激素分泌问题，你病症的成因更复杂，是两性畸形分化，”大夫严肃地一推鼻梁上的眼镜，“简单地说，就是你的身体里共存着alpha和omega两套生殖系统，能同时产生两种信息素，对你的身体造成影响。”

何九华面无表情地看着大夫眼镜上滑动的反光。熟悉的环境，熟悉的话语，让他清晰地认识到自己身在梦中。

一年多了。一年多以来，这个梦境反复不断地纠缠着自己，每当自己要忘却这件事，它就再次出现，残忍地逼迫自己面对现实。

“最好的解决方案，是切除其中一套生殖系统，保留单一性别，否则等到两套生殖系统都发育成熟，可能会出现自体受精等严重后果。”

“你必须选择，成为alpha或omega。”

自己第一次听到这番话的时候，曾是什么反应呢？何九华模模糊糊地想着。惊愕、担忧，还有一丝丝的……窃喜？

啊，是的，窃喜。毕竟不是所有人都有权利选择自己的第二性别，可他偏偏有了一个重新决定命运的机会。

好像只是医生简单地询问就让自己在手术协议上签字，又好像是妈妈按着他的肩告诉他随着自己的心意没有人逼你，又好像曾经做了一串非常复杂的问卷测试，造成结果的一切因素像失焦的电影一样在眼前浮光掠影，过程已经很模糊，但最后的结果是确定的。

何九华决定成为一个omega。

怎么能让人这么轻易地决定自己的一生呢？何九华想。二十五岁的想法，可能二十六岁就变了。

尤其是在自己出院后，得知自己暗恋了三年的alpha刚刚订婚的时候。那一瞬间，何九华只觉得自己手术的刀口像一道可笑的印痕，要将自己从中劈成两段。

自那以后，omega的身份成了何九华难以言说的耻辱。

可是梦里的何九华什么都不知道，他带着忐忑和期待躺在了冰冷的手术台上，任由无影灯将他照亮如展览柜中的标本。医生冰冷的眼神俯视他赤裸的身躯，本该已经陷入麻醉的何九华忽然抬起手，遮住了自己的身体。

手指触摸到皮肤的瞬间，何九华猛然从梦中惊醒，空气中泛滥着他信息素的桃花味儿，夏凉被横着裹在他的胸膛上，裸露出来的肩膀和长腿都沁着冰凉，唯有中间的一段身体滚烫酸软。他的手并没有如梦中一般握在自己前端的性器上，而是伸过去抵在了自己身后某个秘穴的入口，那里的肠壁收缩着讨好他伸进去的指尖，分泌出来的汁水黏腻地粘在手上。

何九华嫌恶地把手挪开，在已经湿迹斑斑的床单上蹭了两下。他随手扒拉开床头柜的抽屉，掰开了一只口服的抑制剂塞进嘴里，等待身体的麻痒酸软慢慢消退。

曾经喜欢的人如今已经面目模糊，即使偶然在后台相见也可以毫无芥蒂地谈笑。可自己身体的改变却永远不能倒退，他抽烟、喝酒、文身，都阻挡不了自己的身体随着一次次发情期的到来逐渐变得瘦削柔软。

闹钟适时地响起，何九华爬起来关掉闹钟，简单地冲了个澡。他把医用药盒塞满放进包里，撕开一片气味阻断贴，盖在颈后腺体上，拿出气味阻断喷雾对着自己从头到脚一阵狂喷，用沁凉的苏打水味盖住了他一身泛滥的桃花香。

何九华抓起大褂放进包中，手指碰到了一样硬硬的东西。他默默地拿出来，这是他十八岁那年办的身份证。何九华用力地看着性别一栏写的“alpha”，良久，收拾好东西出门上班。

德云社后台彼时还颇为森严和冷漠，绝大多数成员都是alpha。Omega在这弱肉强食的环境势必举步维艰，何九华自问不像曹鹤阳一般有忠心耿耿的搭档护着，更不像皇亲国戚张云雷一般有恃才傲物的资本，那么最好的办法就是伪装。身份证是真的，性格里的洒脱和凌厉也是真的，谁会怀疑何九华不是一个alpha呢？

何九华走进后台，一眼看见了自己的搭档尚九熙蜷在椅子上抱着个本子咬笔头。小孩儿刚进社的时候还是寸头，不过半年就被自己拐带的也开始留头发，头顶中间的头发毛茸茸地垂在眼前，看起来手感甚好。

怪可爱的，可惜是个beta。

这个念头一出现在脑子里，何九华不禁哑然失笑，自己现在这个不阴不阳的状态，怎么好意思嫌弃人家是beta？再说，自己当初就是因为对方是闻不到信息素的beta，才选他做搭档的。

何九华径直走到尚九熙身边儿一屁股坐下：“嘛呢？”

尚九熙不用看就知道是何九华，抬眼冲他笑：“大华~饼哥让我给咱五队设计个队服，我打草稿呢。”

尚九熙笑起来右边嘴角下边有一个小小的笑涡，毛茸茸的头发看起来特别柔软，何九华手指捻了捻，还是没忍住一巴掌按在他头上，感受了一下顺滑的手感，又在小孩儿皱眉之前及时地收回了爪子。其实尚九熙只比何九华小一岁，可他面嫩，单看脸何九华总觉得他未成年。

尚九熙早闻见了何九华身上的苏打水味儿。虽说两人搭档以来从未聊过舞台以外的事情，可基本的了解还是有的。何九华的信息素是挺妖艳的桃花味，清而不甜；何九华平时喜欢泡夜店撸串儿熬大夜，可一旦到了发情期就一身的阻断剂深居简出；他还知道何九华的发情期很混乱，认识他满打满算将将一年，他不止一次见过何九华的发情期提前、错后、延长甚至突发。

尚九熙对他又同情又敬佩。见过太多的alpha和omega以发情期为借口纵欲放荡的样子，洁身自好的何九华简直是出淤泥而不染的高岭之花。

这么好的人，可惜身体不太好。尚·beta·九·生理课从来不听讲·熙，颇为怜惜地想到。

前台报幕的声音吓了何九华一跳，他一扯尚九熙：“咱几场？”这礼拜他们报的全是使过的活，何九华根本没留心节目单。

“咱三场，《跳大神》。”尚九熙安抚地按住何九华的肩，刚才他情绪波动，尚九熙一下子又闻见了桃花味。

何九华舒了口气，瞅着尚九熙笑了一声：“不错啊小鬼，上台才半年能排到三场了。”

尚九熙无奈道：“也就这个活热闹点儿…明天咱还是开场头一个。”

何九华不以为意，往后倒在椅子靠背上：“有第一回就有第二回，咱慢慢来。”

前台板儿声清脆，刘九思沙哑又富有韵味的嗓音抑扬顿挫，两个人都不再说话，默默地听着。尚九熙悄悄看何九华出神的侧脸，心想，这么好的捧哏，他怎么落我手里了呢。

转眼第一个节目结束，二场的关九海上去。尚九熙早就换了水裤和布鞋，这会儿把大褂一套就行。何九华拿起自己的大褂和水裤进了更衣室，出来的时候却发现后台多了一个不速之客。

来人穿着一身白大褂，可没有半点清逸之感，满身横肉撑起大褂倒像布口袋里装着的火腿。尚九熙的素描本和笔掉在一旁的地上，大褂搭在胳膊上没穿，正在和来人对峙。

白大褂伸出一截短粗的手指头指着尚九熙：“这德云社后台还有规矩吗！没长眼睛啊！我是你师哥！”

尚九熙不太适应这样直接的冲突，皱着眉头躲开他的手，却没有后退：“既然师哥知道这里是后台，就不要在这里大呼小叫。”

白大褂被横肉挤成一条缝的眼睛一瞪，忽然一股烧焦塑料的味道直冲过来。

何九华一出门闻见的就是这股子难闻的信息素味儿。Alpha的信息素会使beta产生臣服的冲动，这在战争环境中进化出来的特质，到了和平年代就成了极端的挑衅。何九华脸色一变，生怕尚九熙吃亏，一把拉住尚九熙的袖子就要把他往身后扯。

你是哪个牌面上的人物，敢在小爷的眼皮子底下动我的人？

尚九熙被扯了一下却站在原地没动，反而是对面那个白大褂脸色骤变，猛地退开两步，脸色青了又红。周围的师兄弟已经发现不对，都转脸看了过来，张鹤舰离得近，站起身来，手都摸在旁边的塑料条凳上了。白大褂眼见自己占不到便宜，冷笑着囫囵一拱手，脚步匆匆就出了后台。

何九华莫名其妙，扯着尚九熙的袖子跟他脸对脸：“怎么回事。”

尚九熙正把何九华的手从自己袖子上推下去，被何九华问的一愣，眨巴着小眼睛没说话。何九华被他一推也就缩回了手，他身为omega，受屋里信息素影响更深，这会儿五脏六腑都翻涌着作呕。他想着左右尚九熙没吃亏，耸肩道：“没事儿就得，我出戚抽根儿烟。”

尚九熙有点茫然地站在原地目送何九华挑帘子出去，犹豫了一下，走过去拍了一下张鹤舰的肩膀：“师兄，刚才谢……”

张鹤舰险些被走近的尚九熙冲了一跟斗：“我去尚九熙你身上什么味儿！你躲我远点！”紧赶几步远离尚九熙，“你这一身的味儿你是要谋杀啊？”

尚九熙左右闻闻身上，一脸无辜地嘿嘿一乐：“对不住对不住，我也不知道搁哪儿蹭着的，我也闻不着啊。”

“诶妈你可别瞎跑，随便哪个alpha都得被你这玩意儿熏个好歹儿。”张鹤舰看着莽，实际上脾气挺好，捂着鼻子自个儿坐到沙发另一边去了。

不擅长肢体冲突的beta，总得有保护自己的小手段。尚九熙借着大褂的遮掩，把那罐针对alpha的特效防狼喷雾揣回了内侧衣服兜里。随后捡起素描本，站在后台通风的地方，等着身上他自己闻不见的味道散去，也在风中把自己升起来的疑惑慢慢地压了下去。

管他是A还是B，自己都没必要打探别人的隐私。反正，他总是自己的捧哏。

转天儿周日，尚九熙没有演出。起床之后刷了会儿微博，五队一片静悄悄没有更新。再起来吃会儿饭，打开电脑找到字幕组更新的美剧，看了两眼又站起来倒腾自己的画具和彩铅。

百无聊赖。

今天张鹤雯搭档董九力请假了，何九华要去跟张鹤雯搭两场。

-搭就搭呗。他俩上次搭还是我给报的幕呢。

——下面请您欣赏相声《怯大鼓》，表演者张鹤雯、何九华……

-今儿好像又是怯大鼓。

-怯大鼓我也会。

-张鹤雯师兄夸了好几回，说大华捧哏捧得稳。

-那是，也不看是谁家捧哏。

尚九熙猛地站起身，把手里画了一半的彩铅丢下，拎起包出门。

——去逛个商场，顺便去天桥看看。

尚九熙特意掐着三场结束的点儿走进了后台，迎面撞见曹鹤阳被一把拽住：“九熙你怎么过来了！”

“四哥？我路过……”

曹鹤阳根本没听他说啥,把一个包塞进尚九熙怀里：“诶呀你来的刚好，九华刚下场说胃疼匆匆忙忙就走了，手机钥匙全落下了！你知道他家在哪儿吧？”

尚九熙点头——两人在何九华家对过活——就被曹鹤阳推着肩膀往外撵：“钥匙落下了他都回不去家门儿，后台前场赶后场谁都走不开也没个人能送一趟，你打个车估计前后脚儿就能追上，我看他状态不大好你看看要不要带他去个医院。”

尚九熙身不由己地被推着出了门外，曹鹤阳关门之前还叮嘱了一句“搭档之间要相互关心！”

尚九熙哭笑不得，看着手里被塞进来的包，转身打算回家。何九华家门口地垫下边有备用钥匙，肯定不至于进不去门，手机等周二上班再给他也来得及。胃疼？昨儿那一身苏打水味浓得沁人心脾，何九华这是发情期到了！自己送上门去干什么，被日吗？

某个不可言说的想法在脑子里一掠而过，尚九熙莫名觉得后背一紧，随即失笑着摇摇头。

他家搭档长得俊，北京本地人，占着房躺着地，还是个一身桃花的alpha，找什么样的omega没有啊。

尚九熙的脚步忽然一顿。他还真的没见过何九华和哪个omega有什么联系。

尚九熙绝不是个粗神经的人，相反身为艺术生，敏感细腻是与生俱来的特质。只是他平时过于专注，对于自己不甚关心的事情总是采取忽略的态度，所以才会被爱八卦的那些同期生笑话为“木头”。可一旦有了上心的人，尚九熙会在保持安全距离的同时，留心着很多的细节。

前天后台的那一幕又冲进脑海里，何九华对alpha防狼喷雾没有任何反应……发情期一向把自己裹得严严实实……抑制剂一直去掉包装放在药盒里……

尚九熙一拍脑袋把乱七八糟的思绪打断，伸手拦了一辆出租车报上何九华家的地址。

要是猜错了，那就跟他打一架呗。被发情期的alpha打一顿，也没啥丢脸的对不对。尚九熙心虚地想。我肯定不拿防狼喷雾对付他。

终于站在何九华家门前，尚九熙拿钥匙开门，不知怎的手抖得几次插不进钥匙孔。他狠狠咬了一下自己的下唇让自己镇静下来，开门踏了进去。

旧式的格局，进门就是客厅。布艺沙发是灰白色的，茶几上的烟灰缸里有水，泡着两只烟头，屋里是一段时间不通风的浑浊的气味，泛出隐隐约约的桃花香。

尚九熙觉得仿佛有什么压着自己的脚不许他再走进这个屋子一步。他踌躇地站在门口，手里钥匙被他捏得陷入肉里。

他不知道前方是蜜糖还是深渊。


	2. Chapter 2

内容在上一章  
点击下方 ←Previous Chapter  
翻页查看


End file.
